Consumables
Consumables are items that show up on the HUD below equipment on the left side of the screen, which can be used by pressing Up + Left. The player can only hold one consumable item at a time unless they have the Backpack or the Bag of Holding, both of which expand their inventory. |- | style="text-align: center;" | | Allows the player to stand still and build up attack power with each use. Multiplies weapon's base damage for one attack by 2 after single use and by 3 after five uses. Damage bonus is lost when the player moves. | Notice that it is especially useful for enemies that move every beat. The War Drum multiplier stacks additively with the Karate Gi. For example, when wearing a Gi, 1 beat on the War Drum increases the base damage multiplier from 2 to 3. |- | style="text-align: center;" | | Does half a heart of damage when used and on the next beat, the player's attack damage is increased by 999 and the player can dig any wall. |This item can kill the player if used while at half a heart of health. Unlike the Blood Shovel, a Blood Drum dig only digs one wall tile, as with a normal dig. When Blood Drum digging with the Pickaxe, walls still require multiple digs to destroy. In particular, shop walls require 4 digs. That means 2 full hearts are needed to dig one shop wall with a Blood Drum and Pickaxe. |- | style="text-align: center;" | | Grants the player 20 seconds of free movement out of beat with the music (like the Bard). |A timer will replace the heart and beat markers at the bottom of the screen. |- | style="text-align: center;" | |Deals 5 damage to all enemies in a 3x3 area centered on the player. Heals the player 1 heart per enemy damaged. |Does not damage any shopkeeper, even when aggressive.http://braceyourselfgames.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4&start=190#p13808 |- | style="text-align: center;" | | Current weapon will be changed into a Blood, Golden, Glass, Titanium, or Obsidian version of that weapon. Daggers may also become Frost, Phasing, or Jeweled. |Tries to choose a unique weapon/type combination with respect to previously existing weapons. If all types of the weapon have existed in the run, a previous type will be chosen. Does nothing if no weapon is held. When used on a Glass Shard, the shard will be changed as if it is a dagger. Drops from an activated Shrine of Peace (drops a Fear Scroll instead when playing Melody). |- | style="text-align: center;" | | One-use fireball spell; causes flames to shoot from the player horizontally in both directions, dealing a base of 8 damage. | |- | style="text-align: center;" | | Causes monsters to run away from the player every beat. | Many monsters have counter-intuitive reactions. See Fear for a complete list. Drops from an activated Shrine of Phasing (drops from activated Shrine of Peace when playing Melody). |- | style="text-align: center;" | | One-use freeze spell. Has an infinite radius; monsters are unable to move or attack for 15 beats. Also turns water and tar into ice. |The effect is the same as casting a Freeze Spell with a Ring of Mana. |- | style="text-align: center;" | | Causes the player to grow in size and power for 50 beats. The player deals double damage, takes half damage, can dig walls in a 3x3 area one level higher than their shovel would normally allow, ignores water/tar/ooze, and does not trigger floor traps. |Always given by the Shrine of War, sometimes acquired from defeating a lord monster. With a Pickaxe or fully charged Obsidian Shovel, it is possible to mine gold walls. Glass Shovels and Blood Shovels can mine gold walls without shattering or paying health, respectively. With a Blood Shovel and a Miner's Cap, gold walls will be destroyed by walking past them as if they were dirt walls; no health is paid, but they won't dig a 3x3 area. The double damage bonus is applied to base damage and stacks additively with the Karate Gi and War Drum. The half damage is applied before armor and is rounded down. While gigantic, the player is still affected by ice, hot coals, wind spells and knockback. |- | style="text-align: center;" | | Earthquake: smashes a large radius of walls and does 1 damage to nearby enemies. |Very useful for King Conga and Deep Blues. Also makes it very dark, since the torches on the walls are destroyed. The earthquake damage bypasses Dead Ringer's defense, doing 1 damage to him. It damages Coral Riff even while at the top, but doesn't damage his tentacles. |- | style="text-align: center;" | | Rewards the player with a base reward of 50 coins, and is affected by your coin multiplier when used. | Affected by Crown of Greed's 2x multiplier. |- | style="text-align: center;" | | Casts a Shield spell upon use, making the player invincible for 20 beats | |- | style="text-align: center;" | | All items on the level will be transformed into other random items. | Does not affect items in inventory or gold. Shop items don't change price. |- | style="text-align: center;" | | Casts a "Need" spell, resulting in various effects depending on the situation. | See the table below for details. Drops from an activated Shrine of Risk. | |} The need scroll will have one of the following effects, in decreasing order of priority: References Category:Consumables Category:Damage Types Category:Equipment